


the worst is behind us now

by CarbonFootprint



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Sheith Week!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonFootprint/pseuds/CarbonFootprint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Sheith Week NSFW Day 3</p>
<p>"Shiro was back and his smile was still the same, the low pitch of his voice was the same, the feeling of his lips was the same, but did he even still want Keith in the same way as before? He didn’t want to ask; it would mortify him to even ask, and the possibility of Shiro confirming his fears was all too real. He couldn’t face it, but he didn’t think he had to feel guilty anymore either. There was nothing wrong with fantasizing about the man he loved when he knew Shiro was no longer hurt nor captured nor in danger. </p>
<p>And he just wanted release at that point."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the worst is behind us now

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write this for such a long time tbh but then I saw the Sheith week prompt and I figured I'd wait since it was so perfect :3c 
> 
> I wrote this in under two hours so sorry if you spot any typos I missed! i have another fic i want to write for the SFW prompt for today so I gotta get crackin' ;w;
> 
> Thank you for reading and please enjoy! //w\\\

A year was a long time to go without what most people considered to be basic necessities, and when Shiro had been captured, Keith realized he had lost more than what he had initially thought he gained from their relationship.

For a year he was alone, and though he would decline to admit it to anyone but Shiro himself, it was the hardest year of his life. After going from a routine of seeing Shiro every day, falling asleep at his side, waking up nestled in his arms, feeling his lips and hands against his skin, having him ripped away so suddenly was staggering. Even when Shiro returned, different but still the man Keith loved, it was hard to relearn what he had missed for so long, and it was hard to make himself accept that he could have everything as before.

Shiro’s arms had wrapped around him in the castle ship the first moment they had had alone. He’d held him tight and close for what felt like hours, the entire exchanged shrouded in comfortable silence. He’d kissed Shiro’s lips gently, hesitantly, not wanting to deepen the exchange for fear of forcing Shiro back into the relationship when he hadn’t even had time to recover from his captivity. He held his hand and laid at his side at night, but he still went back to his own room to sleep.

Shiro was different now, his body scarred by whatever tortures the Galra put him through and his mind was surely in the same state. No, Keith couldn’t push him into anything. That would be selfish, so selfish, and he didn’t want to be that kind of boyfriend.

But at the same time, he _needed_ it.

The few times the thought of giving himself some ounce of pleasure passed through his mind during Shiro’s absence, he had never really made it too far. The best he had gotten was on his back in his bed, his legs spread and cock in his hand as he tried to imagine it was Shiro, that Shiro was there and not _gone_.

He had never been able to do it. Most of the time, he had ended up curling into the blankets and crying himself to sleep, begging whomever was listening for some kind dreams about Shiro. He couldn’t imagine Shiro’s voice in his head whispering sweet things to him. He needed Shiro to be there and for an entire year he just wasn’t.

Shiro was back now though.

Shiro was back and his smile was still the same, the low pitch of his voice was the same, the feeling of his lips was the same, but did he even still want Keith in the same way as before? He didn’t want to ask; it would mortify him to even ask, and the possibility of Shiro confirming his fears was all too real. He couldn’t face it, but he didn’t think he had to feel guilty anymore either. There was nothing wrong with fantasizing about the man he loved when he knew Shiro was no longer hurt nor captured nor in danger.

And he just wanted release at that point.

An entire year of desperate tears and whispered apologies that only echoed back to his own ears was over, and at that point it was difficult not to get completely turned on when Shiro so much as kissed his cheek or squeezed his hand. He knew he needed time to let everything be okay again, and he let himself believe that he deserved it too.

So after dinner one night, he found himself laying in his bed, stripped down to just his t-shirt and boxers, a bottle of lube laying in the blankets next to him. He was already half-hard in his boxers just thinking about it, and that was substantially more progress than he’d had in a year since Shiro’s capture.

With shaky fingers, he dipped his hand beneath the waistband and let his fingers brush against his cock. A gasp immediately left his throat and he pulled his hand away for a moment, letting himself catch his breath.

Keith couldn’t remember the last time he was that sensitive, so desperate and ready to come and moan, to feel something inside him even if it was his own fingers. He let out a quiet breath, pushing down his boxers to free his cock before he quickly wrapped his hand around it, giving one slow pull over the heated skin.

He had to muffle his moan in the pillows immediately and he felt tears actually burning in his eyes. It was too much to not feel pleasure for an entire year, and he knew he probably looked like a complete mess already, but deprivation had that effect on everyone he supposed.

Slowly, he thumbed over the head of his cock, pressing his fingers against his slit just like Shiro always used to do to tease him. The effect was the same if not magnified by the length of time since he’d experienced the feeling and he allowed another gasp to escape his lips before he bit against his lower lip, whining low in his throat as he felt pre-cum drooling onto his fingers.

Shiro would comment on how _messy_ he was. Shiro always liked to switch between being sweet and gentle or making his voice low and his words absolutely filthy when they were in bed together.

_You’re so dirty here, Keith… Want me to clean it for you?_

Keith whined out a quiet sound at the words in his head, echoed in Shiro’s deep voice, more familiar than ever since he’d heard him speak not even thirty minutes earlier at dinner. He wanted Shiro’s mouth and Shiro’s tongue, his hands and fingers and lips touching and licking and biting at him until he had come enough to be completely satiated and boneless.

Shiro always cleaned him up so well afterwards too, kissing him and wiping his burning skin clean.

Then Shiro always held him, wrapped his arms around him and kissed his sweetly until they both feel asleep.

He snapped out of his thoughts after a moment, shaking away his overwhelming desire for Shiro’s sweet aftercare. That really wasn’t what he was going for, and he didn’t know when he would get that if he didn’t even have the nerve to ask Shiro if the other man still wanted to fuck him.

God, he wanted Shiro to fuck him and fuck him hard. The night before Shiro had left for the Kerberos mission had been the best. They’d done it once, sweet and gentle, and Keith remember how his moans had been punctuated by whimpered sobs. After they’d done it again, but Shiro’s hands had gripped him tightly, left bruises and bites that had stained his skin for weeks. He remembered how Shiro had rutted into him, whispered filth into his ear and promised to do exactly the same to him when he got back so neither of them could ever forget.

That was the kind of image that got his cock leaking again, spilling sticky pre-cum over his fingers and he stroked himself faster. His hole ached, desperate for something inside him, preferably something thick and hot like Shiro’s cock, but all he had were his fingers. They would have to do, and he forced himself to pull his hand away from his cock so he could push his boxers down and off his legs and reach for the lube.

Keith coated his fingers with the slick, dragging two of them over his twitching entrance slowly, his hips bucking up once in desperation. He knew he needed to take it slow since it had been so long so he only teased one finger inside.

The stretch of it burned, but he had always enjoyed the pleasurable-pain of it, so he kept going, letting out tiny gasps into the pillow as he eased himself open. Absently, he pushed his free hand up under his shirt, tugging the fabric with him until it bunch under his arms. His fingers flicked at one of his nipples slowly and he bit down a whimper at the feeling.

_Your nipples are always so cute, Keith… They get so red when I suck at them._

“Sh-Shiro,” he whined softly, spreading his legs unconsciously as he prodded his hole with a second finger, twisting the hardening point on his chest in between his thumb and first finger. He fit his second fingers in fairly easily. He guessed It was because he was so turned on at that point. He wasn’t even touching his cock and yet it was still dripping pre-cum over his stomach.

He knew that only a slight brush at his prostate would have him coming, and he wanted to come so badly. With that need in mind, he abandoned his chest and used his hand to spread his ass while his fingers probed and scissored inside. It was always difficult for him to find his prostate on his own. Shiro was always so good at knowing just where to touch and tease. Shiro’s fingers were so much thicker too, and he could reach places inside him that Keith couldn’t.

He briefly wondered what Shiro’s new hand would feel like. The cool wetness of metallic fingers spreading him open, the danger that the alien technology could switch on while inside of him; it made him shudder and whimper quietly. He wondered what it would feel like on his cock, gripping tightly, cold metal against burning flesh, teasing his slit, playing with his pre-cum, squeezing the base of his cock so he couldn’t come.

_Only come when I tell you to, Keith… Be a good boy for me._

His body jerked before he could realize what was happening, the memories of Shiro’s whispered words from so long ago filling his mind as his cock twitched and the fire in his stomach bubbled over.

“ _Shiro_!” He came with a hoarse shout, the suddenness of his release giving him no time to even try and muffle his voice. His body arched against the bed, his fingers twisting and pressing inside his hole, still unable to reach his own prostate, but the sensation was enough to heighten his orgasm. He could feel himself clenching down on his fingers as his cock spurted cum over his stomach and chest, his entire body trembling as he gasped for breath.

His cock was still half-hard when he finished coming and he knew he probably looked completely wrecked with a flush staining his cheeks and neck and chest, nipples pink and hard from his teasing, two fingers buried in his hole and a third prodding to enter as well, his cock dripping and yet still ready for more.

There was a thrumming sound and sensation in his mind that sent a shudder through his own body, his fingers moving slowly in his wet hole. He knew he needed more, another release, another hard orgasm that left him reeling before he would be satisfied, but as he reached for his cock again he suddenly realized that the continuing pounding sound wasn’t just in his head.

“Keith? Are you okay in there?” His head snapped up as he looked towards the door, the door he had been in too much of a rush to even _lock_.

That was Shiro’s voice.

Shiro had heard him moaning his name as he came all over himself by his own hand and his own fingers in his ass. He let his head fall back against the pillows and a pathetic, needy whimper left his throat, but surprisingly no humiliation came with it. Instead, his body only felt hotter at the idea that Shiro had heard him. His hand was wrapped around his cock and his fingers were buried in his clenching hole and Shiro had heard him _come_.

“Mmmn… _Shiro_ ,” he moaned softly, finally pressing the third finger into his ass, spreading himself wider than before as his eyes fluttered shut. He heard the door opening then as he moved his hand over his dripping length, but he didn’t care.

“Keith… Y-you’re-” Shiro’s voice came then and he heard the door closing as he forced his eyes back open, the fingers in his hole and hand on his cock not stilling for a moment.

Shiro was watching him with wide eyes and there was pink on his cheeks that indicated he wasn’t completely disgusted by the sight in front of him.

“A-are you just going to- t-to stand there?” Keith managed to gasp out, whining low in his throat as he felt the tiny spark deep inside himself of almost getting close enough to his sweet spot, “Shiro… P-please make me come. Please… _Please_ … I need you. I-I’ve needed you for so long, it’s been so long, too _long_ … Please come touch me.”

It didn’t take much more for Shiro to react, and suddenly the older man was on top of him on the bed, grabbing his wrists to pull his hands away from both his ass and cock, pinning his wrists above his head. Before he could speak again, Shiro’s mouth was on his own, kissing heavy and hard, not even asking for permission before he bit and licked into his mouth, and Keith didn’t care. He allowed Shiro to open his mouth up. He let him suck at and play with his tongue, bite his lips until they were red and kiss him until he could barely breathe.

He was panting for air as Shiro pulled away, biting marks into his neck and clavicle, sucking against the pale skin until it had turned red and angry. Sharp sparks of pain flowed from the bites, but it only made Keith’s cock drip more, adding to the mess on his stomach.

“You came before, didn’t you? When you said my name,” Shiro breathed, dragging his fingers through lines of cum on his stomach, “So desperate for me, aren’t you? So desperate for me to touch your cock and make you spill your cum everywhere.”

“Mhm, mhm,” Keith whined, tugging at his wrists in Shiro’s hold, “ _Please_ Shiro,” he whispered out, feeling a lump forming in his throat as he quietly begged, “Please… I-I’ve- I missed you so much and I- I could never- not when you weren’t there. I needed you and- and you were _gone_ …”

“Keith…” There was a change in Shiro’s voice, the low, heated tone replaced so easily by something sweeter and so much more adoring. His wrists were released in favor of Shiro cupping his cheek and pressing a gentle kiss to his swollen lips, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry I left you alone, but I didn’t want to come back and immediately just- get into bed with you. I didn’t know how much you still could want me after everything.”

“I’ll always want you,” Keith choked out, “I’ll always want you a-and _love_ you, and I’ll always need you so please… Please touch me right now, please.” He could feel Shiro’s arousal where they were pressed together and it sent a shudder through him as his cock twitched with interest.

“Tell me what you want me to do then,” Shiro whispered, kissing at his heated cheeks and sweaty forehead, ‘Tell me and I’ll make you feel good. I’ll make everything okay again.”

“I-I want,” Keith swallowed hard, “Your fingers… Inside me, a-and your cock against mine… I want to- to come with you.” He usually hated giving into Shiro’s requests, especially when they were in bed together, but after already coming once and having the man he loved on top of him for the first time in a year, he didn’t really care.

“Alright,” Shiro breathed, giving him a tender smile and kissing against his forehead, “I want to make you feel better. You deserve it.” Keith watched as Shiro moved then, sitting up for a moment, to unzip his pants, pulling out his own cock. He also reached for the lube, coating three of the metal fingers on his replaced arm before he hovered over him more closely again. The fingers brushed against his hole, teasing and cold, and he shuddered hard at the sensation but still gave Shiro a nod when his eyes asked if it was okay.

A warm hand surrounded his cock as two metallic fingers pushed into him, spreading him far wider than two of his own fingers had. He gasped at the dueling sensation, letting out a whine when Shiro managed to grasp both of their cocks in one hand, fisting them together. Pre-cum easily slickened their skin with every pass of Shiro’s hand, and Keith knew he wouldn’t last long with the way Shiro was touching him.

It felt like nothing had changed in the year they were apart. Even if Shiro was fingering him with metal that had replaced his flesh, he still knew exactly where to press and rub inside of him to make him moan. Shiro’s hand on his cock was the same too, pressing at all the spots that made his hips buck and made him feel so close to spilling again.

Shiro still knew him, and he still knew Shiro. The sweet, careful kisses absently pressed into his skin were the same, and they still made him feel like Shiro was touching him for the first time no matter what. He didn’t care who could hear them at that point either. It wasn’t like he could control the noises escaping his lips any longer. He was too sensitive, too pent up, too close, and too in love with Shiro to even try and censor himself.

“Keith,” Shiro breathed his name, “Keith, Keith, I’m- I-I’m _close_ …”

“O-okay,” Keith gasped out, feeling the familiar fire coiling in his stomach again, “Just- just m-move your fingers faster, ha-harder- a-ah… deeper, please… Please.” Shiro cooperated so easily, pressing in a third finger to let him feel the stretch before he pushed them in deeper than before, pulling them back and repeating the motion over and over, faster as he had begged of him.

Finally, metal fingers pressed hard and insistent against his prostate and he heard himself scream, arching up against Shiro’s chest as he came for the second time that day. He could hear Shiro moaning his name in return, gasping and still stroking the two of them together before he felt more hot cum being added to the mess on his stomach.

Shiro’s fingers moved slowly inside him until the last drops of cum had left his cock. The older man always tried to make his orgasm last as long as possible, so he could feel good for as long as possible, and the fact that it hadn’t changed made adoration well up inside him.

He vaguely registered Shiro pulling his fingers out of him and letting go of his length before he was moving, pulling his own shirt off to start wiping up the streaks and smears of cum pooling on his skin.

“Giving me the shirt off your back, hm?” Keith mumbled before he could stop himself, a smile coming to his lips, “How romantic.”

“Well, you know me,” Shiro smiled, cleaning his hands before tossing the soiled shirt to the floor and laying down in the bed, “I’d do anything for you,” he whispered seriously, his arms coming up to wrap around Keith’s back, pulling him close.

“Mm, good,” Keith sighed happily, nuzzling at Shiro’s neck, “I’m glad… I’m really glad.”

“But might I make a suggestion,” Shiro smiled, and Keith could hear the annoying teasing nature coming into his voice, “Tomorrow, or maybe the next day, when I actually get the chance to be inside of you again… Perhaps we should lock the door, hm?”

“Shut _up_ ,” Keith huffed, feeling his cheeks burning from a combination of the teasing and the sheer embarrassment, “That was uncalled for, jerk.”

“Maybe,” Shiro hummed, nuzzling against his forehead and planting a kiss to the skin there, “But I love seeing you blush, and I just- _love you_.”

“Yeah?” Keith hummed, watching Shiro’s expectant, puppy-like gaze for a long moment before he let out an exaggerated sigh, rolling his eyes, “I love you too.” Shiro smiled wide at that and simply pulled him closer, wrapping him in his arms and in the blankets.

He lay against Shiro’s chest, sated and blissfully warm, and he knew going forward things would be just as they were before.

**Author's Note:**

> gosh........ how did I write this much filth.... It's beyond me but ya there you have it ; w;)b
> 
> As always, thank you for reading or leaving kudos or leaving a commenting! They mean so much to me (even when I write TRASH)
> 
> Please come find me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at carbonfootprintao3](carbonfootprintao3.tumblr.com)!!! I would love to talk about Sheith or Voltron with anyone ∑d(ﾟ∀ﾟd)
> 
> Thank you again! <3


End file.
